


Nude

by Mischeiefedmarauders



Series: Radiohead [13]
Category: Radiohead (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischeiefedmarauders/pseuds/Mischeiefedmarauders
Summary: Jonny Greenwood is a couple weeks from graduating and he gets an opportunity to score a film with another, Thom Yorke, seeing as they were both top of their classes in their separate schools.





	Nude

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another composer Jonny fic! Hope you enjoy!

Jonny sat in his and Colin's living room, holding a letter in his hand looking stunned. All over the coffee table there were random sheets of hand written music along with some worksheets that had been filled out and an open notebook with what could only be described as chicken scratch written all over the two pages it was open to. He had two weeks left of university and he was going over his final project for the 100th time to make sure it was perfect. His work was abandoned though when he had went to get the mail and found a letter addressed to him from one of the major film industries in England. He of course opened it right away and half way through had to sit down, he couldn't believe what he was reading. He read over it a couple more times, but he still wasn't believing it. This was how Colin found him when he had gotten off work. He stopped and looked his brother over before walking in the rest of the way and sitting beside him.   
"Are you alright?" Asked Coln and Jonny looked at him, eye's still full of shock. He didn't say anything just handed him the letter. Colin took it and read it over. As he finished he smiled big and turned and gave Jonny a hug. "Holy shit! This is amazing!....Why aren't you excited?" He asked as he pulled back.   
"I don't think it's fully sunk in yet..." Said Jonny but he was starting to come out of it, now that he was seeing Colin reacting to what he had read. Jonny smiled and started laughing before hugging his brother again, the excitement rising. Colin hugged him back, laughing as well.   
"We've gotta celebrate" said Colin as he jumped up and ran to the kitchen and pulled out two glasses and a bottle of whiskey and brought them back to the couch. Jonny took both glasses so Colin could open the bottle and pour them each a shot before setting the bottle down on the floor by the couch. Jonny handed Colin one of the glasses and they held them out to each other. "Congrats dude" was all he said as they clinked glasses and downed them. Colin took the shot fine but Jonny pulled a face and coughed. Colin picked up the letter again and read through it.   
"Who do you think this Thomas Yorke is?" Asked Colin as he poured himself another shot. He offered the bottle to Jonny who shook his head. He leaned over and started working on his final project.   
"Don't know. He doesn't go to my school at least" said Jonny as he put his papers in order.   
"May have some competition then"   
"We're supposed to work together, I don't think there will be any competition"   
"You don't know that" finished Colin as he took his shot and Jonny shook his head but didn't say anything. 

Thom sat in a pub with Ed across from him, both had beers in front of them with the same letter as Jonny sitting in the middle of the table.   
"You really should be happier than this dude. It's what you wanted" said Ed as he took a drink of his beer.   
"It is, but...Working alongside Jonny Greenwood, he's like, a genius when it comes to music! I've seen interviews in the papers randomly and my music teacher goes on and on about him. I don't know why they'd pair me with him. I'm not half as good as the kid" said Thom, still sulking.   
"You're the top of your class, you didn't get there with luck. You deserve this! You've worked hard. I'm sure they wouldn't have chosen you if you weren't what they were looking for" said Ed, trying to cheer up his friend.   
"Yea, maybe" he said as he downed his beer and went for another. 

The next couple of weeks were a blur for both Jonny and Thom as they were both working to get their final projects perfected and to also get ready for graduation. Thom was more or less a wreck and Jonny wasn't any better off. They both breathed a sigh of relief though once they had finally graduated.   
"We should go out to celebrate" said Colin as they walked into their flat. Jonny was in the process of taking off his robe, Colin had Jonny's hat and was throwing it in the air and catching it randomly.   
"I don't think that would be a good idea. I kind of wanted to stay in and relax and get a decent night's sleep for the first time in a year." Said Jonny as he finally threw his robe over the back of the couch and flopped down onto it.   
"Oh come on Jonathan! You don't have to worry about school anymore and you can get a good night's sleep tomorrow night!" Whined Colin as he Frisbeed Jonny's hat onto the coffee table and walked over to his brother and grabbed his arms and attempted to pull him off of the couch. Jonny couldn't help but laugh and allowed himself to be pulled up. "There we go! Now go and get into something less stuffy" said Colin as he turned Jonny around and pushed him toward his room. 

Thom and Ed were already at the pub both surrounded by a couple people and cheering as Thom did a shot.   
"You're finally free mate! Though that didn't stop you from partying like crazy" said Ed with a slap on the back as they were both passed another round of shots. They took them and headed off to their normal table to get some food and more drinks.   
Jonny and Colin walked into the same pub and got a booth toward the back. They passed Thom's table on the way and Jonny and Thom locked eyes for a couple seconds before he continued to follow his brother.   
"Take a picture, it lasts longer" said Ed in Thom's ear, which brought him out of the trance.   
"I don't know what you're talking about" he said as he cleared his throat.   
"Yea sure, like you didn't just try and undress that dude with your eyes. It was totally my imagination" said Ed sarcastically then smiled. "Go talk to him" suggested Ed. Thom looked at him like he had just suggested that aliens had just landed in front of the pub. "Seriously"   
"I'm good. Besides, I'm pretty sure that was his brother and he looks like he'd murder anyone that tried to talk to him, and he'd do it with a smile I'm sure" said Thom, looking into his beer. Ed just laughed.   
"Whatever mate. Don't say I didn't try. Though I wouldn't mind having a go with the brother" he said with a smile before taking a swig of his beer. 

As Colin and Jonny sat down Colin smirked at his brother.   
"Find someone interesting, did you?" He asked as he took the menu and started to look over it.   
"What do you mean?" He asked, pulling his menu out and looking it over.   
"The blond back there, you two had a moment. You should go talk to him" suggested Colin to this Jonny looked up from the menu his eyes wide.   
"I don't think so. I was just passing by, it's natural to look at someone that crosses your path. It wasn't a moment" he finished before tilting his head down to read the menu again, Colin just smirked but didn't say anything else on the matter. 

It was a week after the pub and the first day that Jonny had to be at the studio to be introduced to Thom and to the movie that they'd be working on the next couple months. Jonny wasn't feeling it though, his nerves were through the roof.   
"Seriously, you have to eat something Jonathan, even if you don't feel like it" said Colin as he tried for the tenth time to shove a bowl of cereal in Jonny's general direction. Jonny rolled his eyes and took an over exaggerated bite before pushing the bowl away.   
"Happy?" He said after he swallowed.   
"Good enough I guess" sighed Colin as he took the bowl and finished it himself. "You really shouldn't be nervous. You're going to do fine. Anything you put out there will be amazing!" Finished Colin.   
"You just have to say that because you're my older brother"   
"Well yea, but I mean it though, not in a big brother sort of way. You really will do great! Now, I suggest you go and get ready. You've got two hours and I have a feeling you're going to change your outfit a good two or hundred times before you decide on what you put on first" said Colin as he shooed his brother away from the table. Jonny rolled his eyes and got up.   
"I don't change my clothes that often" he said as he passed.   
"You're like a bloody teenaged girl going on her first date!" He screamed at his brother, who was already halfway up the stairs.   
Of course, Colin was right, Jonny practically went through his whole wardrobe, all ten pieces of it before finally deciding on a pair of his nicer jeans, a grey T-shirt and converse. The letter didn't say anything about dress and he had hoped he had guessed right at casual. He ran his hands through his hair a couple times and grabbed his bag that had three music notebooks, his portfolio, a whole new pack of pens, and one regular notebook. He met Colin in the front hall, who was leaning against the door, swinging his keys on his finger.   
"Ready Cinderella?" He asked and Jonny hit him on the shoulder before walking out of the door. Colin laughed and followed. 

Thom had gotten to the studio half an hour early and decided to go across the street to the tiny café and attempt to eat some sort of breakfast and to get a strong coffee. He wanted to make sure he wouldn't be late, just in case anything were to happen, though he was hoping for a freak meteor shower or an earthquake to happen so he wouldn't have to deal with meeting Jonny Greenwood. He had tried to look for pictures of what he looked like so he could prepare himself, but there really wasn't any and it frustrated him more. He was looking out the window when a car had pulled up in front of the studio. He watched it come to a stop and the two people inside talk before the passenger got out. Thom couldn't see their faces, only the retreating form of the passenger. His heart dropped into his stomach as he realized that that had to be him. He took a breath and finished his coffee before heading across the street and into the building as well.   
When Thom walked in he saw the Jonny bent over the counter, signing what looked like a log book. Thom walked up behind him a bit and waited his turn. He tried to get a look at the guy but he never fully turned around.   
"Through that door and all the way to the back, Mr. Greenwood" said the receptionist.   
"Thank you" he said as he turned and walked through the door. Thom watched him, awed at how soft his voice was even though he was a good five inches taller than him.   
"Yes?" Asked the lady. Thom shook his head and stepped all the way forward then.   
"Uhm, Thomas Yorke for Mr. Bradshaw" he said as he adjusted his bag around his shoulders. The lady smiled at him.   
"Perfect. Please sign in and then it's through that door and straight to the back" she said as Thom grabbed the pen and filled out the log book.   
"Thanks" he said with a smile before heading through the door as well. 

When Thom entered the room, he looked around and saw the back of Jonny's head again as he was sitting in front of a desk with an older gentleman behind it. The gentleman looked up and smiled.   
"Ah, Thomas I presume" he said as he stood and held his hand out. Thom smiled and walked forward as Jonny turned to look at the newcomer.   
"Thom, please" he said as he shook the gentleman's hand.   
"Ted Bradshaw and this is Jonny Greenwood" he said motioning toward Jonny, who stood up and shook Thom's hand as well. They were both surprised to find out that they had seen each other at the pub, but they didn't say anything about it.   
"Nice to meet you both" said Thom as he dropped Jonny's hand and sat down.   
"Likewise" said Jonny as he sat down as well.   
"Alright boys. Lets get straight to business shall we?" He asked as he took out two folders and handed each of the men one before taking out his own. They both reached for theirs and opened it to the first page with Ted. "Now this is going to be your standard contract. You can read over it if you like. It basically states that you are under the obligation to finish this project within the stated time frame and adhere to all our policies and rules" he said and both Jonny and Thom read through quickly as he spoke. "Go ahead and sign those please" asked Ted. Jonny pulled a pen out of his bag along with Thom and they both signed the bottom before flipping to the next page. "This one is the confidentiality agreement. You are not to talk to anyone about what movie you are working on, not until we want it released that you both are working on it. We like to get a good while into the film before announcing anything. This also applies to your family and friends. If you understand please sign" They did and flipped the page. "This is the projected schedule, now this will change as we go on, some things may come easier than others and if you feel that you both need to work on one thing first than we can arrange it. We're giving you two free rein over how the soundtrack and score goes. Now that doesn't mean you can do whatever, there will be the director and producers there as well. They will more than likely give you some sort of idea of what they were thinking while filming, but they've agreed to let you two at it" Jonny and Thom nodded and turned the page again. "These are the names of all of the players and their instruments along with the conductor, the director, and the two producers. I don't expect you to memorize everyone's names. Don't be embarrassed to refer to the sheet or point, they're used to it" said Ted with a laugh. They nodded and they realized they were at the end. "Do you have any questions?" Asked Ted finally to the two. They both looked at each other than to Ted and shook their heads. "Perfect. Now, I'm going to send you two to watch the movie, feel free to talk during it and make any notes you'd like" he said as he stood up and Thom and Jonny stood as well and followed him out of the office and to a small theatre. "Have fun guys" he said as he left. 

Thom and Jonny looked around before turning to each other.   
"Uh, do you have a certain spot you usually sit at when watching a film?" Asked Jonny.   
"Usually toward the middle, in the middle. I think it's better that way. Don't have to strain your neck and the sound seems to be better" said Thom and Jonny nodded in agreement.   
"The middle it is then" he said as he headed toward the seats, Thom following. Once they took their seats and both guys took out a notebook and pens the lights dimmed a bit and the movie started.   
They both got about ten minutes into the movie before both guys were writing stuff down in their notebooks. It turned out that it was a horror movie and Thom seemed to be all over it.   
"Please tell me your thinking of a bunch of strings and like, the one instrument that sounds like a woman singing, but, not?...." he said, trying to describe the instrument he was thinking of. Jonny looked over to him as he talked and let out a small laugh at Thom's attempt at describing the instrument.   
"Strings would be amazing, especially in the beginning and the instrument you're thinking of is a Theremin, though I have an instrument that will sound better for it" said Jonny as he started to write things down to remind himself for later.   
"Awesome" said Thom as he made notes as well. 

Thom was surprised that after the initial meeting all his worries and nervousness had gone away. For some reason it seemed that Jonny put him at ease. They finished out the movie and each had quite a few pages filled with notes, with some of those being from the other person. Jonny was very happy that they were hitting it off so well and that they both seemed to think the same way on things but different on others, which made things better. The lights came on and Ted walked in and looked between the two.   
"I take it by the smiles on both of your faces that you have got a lot of good ideas" he said, hoping his assumption was true. Both nodded and handed them their notebooks.   
"I don't need to see them, honestly I don't try and read other's notes, everyone takes them differently, I trust you guys. So, are you ready to meet the orchestra and the director?" He asked. They both looked at each other then back to Ted and nodded, who smiled in return. "Great! Let's go" he said as he led them out of the theatre and back down the hall and through the reception area and through another door which lead to a big room where a full orchestra was set up. They were talking amongst themselves but quieted down when the three had entered.   
"Good morning everyone! I hope you are all ready to make some amazing music! You have already met with the director" said Ted as he motioned toward the two "And now get ready to meet the two composers, the top of their classes, this is Jonny Greenwood and Thom Yorke. Please show them just as much respect as you would with anyone else" he said and everyone nodded. "Thom, Jonny, this is Steve" said Ted, introducing them to the director. To this both Thom and Jonny shook his hand. "Great! Now that we've all met each other, let's get started! Have fun guys" he said as he stood aside as The Director came up to Jonny and Thom and smiled.   
"I can't wait to work with you guys! I've heard so many great things about you both from your teachers. So, I'm not going to even pretend to know how to read whatever notes you took so, I will let you get to it and I'll just be off to the side" he said.   
"Sounds good" said Thom.   
"Of course, do you have anything in particular you wanted to hear?" Asked Jonny, flipping to a blank page in his notebook, Thom did the same.   
"Not at the moment...I'm sure I'll have something as you guys get into it. I trust both of your judgment" said Steve and both nodded as he walked off to the side of the room and took a seat. The two men looked at each other and flipped back to the front page of their notebooks and looked them over and talked quickly amongst themselves before agreeing where to start and walking up to the orchestra, trying not to look nervous. They both stood on the podium and looked at each other and Jonny nodded toward Thom who let out a little sigh and looked to the band.   
"Hello everyone. It's an honor, for both of us, to be able to work with you guys. Uhm...I understand that this is the first time we've done anything like this and I'm sure you do as well, so, if we start to do something that doesn't seem to work, or if something doesn't seem right, please tell us, we wont bite your head off. We want everyone to enjoy this and make a really badass soundtrack...So...Yea...Lets get this thing started then" said Thom with a small laugh while Jonny nodded along with Thom in agreement at what all he was saying.   
"Ok guys! Now that introductions are made you guys can leave and start to working on what you guys want to hear! Meet here tomorrow at the same time" said Ted and he clasped both of them on the shoulder and left. The band got up and started to trickle out, with a couple of the members coming up to them and introducing themselves before leaving themselves.   
"Would you like to get some lunch and go over the first part?" Asked Thom and Jonny nodded. "Great, come on. There's a place across the street" said Thom as he headed toward the door with Jonny following.


End file.
